Starry's journey
by Autumnpelt the rouge
Summary: Starry and her sister Starlight have to embark on a perilous journey to find their 'perfect home' after a flood kills their father, Raven. Their mother is also injured in the flood and dies afterward. Will Starry and Starlight find their perfect home? Its crossover cuz theres warriors at the end okay? :3 Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Starry's journey

The full moon lit up the night sky and the stars twinkled in the distance. Leaves crackled, disturbing the peace, and tiny paws ran along the forest floor. A bush rustled and suddenly a wolf as black as a moonless night exploded from the bush. The wolf's paws pounded against the dirt, pursuing the mouse it was stalking. The mouse darted around aimlessly, not caring where it ended up, except in the wolf's jaws. A sheer cliff loomed over the tiny creature. It was cornered. Paws rustled some ferns, and the crow black wolf appeared. Nipping its spine, the wolf killed the mouse and picked it up with its jaws. Padding back to its den, the wolf puffed out its chest and walked on proudly, stopping when it reached the yawning mouth of a vast cave. "Lithia?" The black wolf called to its mate. A blue she-wolf padded out of he shadows that danced on the jagged cavern walls. "Yes Raven?" The male wolf shook his pelt. "I caught a mouse for you," he woofed. "That's great, thanks," Lithia barked. Once they had eaten they went outside, climbing to the top of the cave. Then, entwining tails, they howled as a sign of their undying love.

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?" Raven paced around the cave anxiously. "Raven stopped worrying, she's only a day old," Lithia spoke with a sharp bark. Raven flattened his ears in annoyance. "Have you decided on their names yet?" Raven changed the subject. "No…could you help me though?" "Of course." Raven sat down and thought about what kind of names would suit his two pups. He lashed his tail impatiently and clicked his claws against the cavern floor. "I've got a name for this one," Lithia's bark interrupted Raven's thoughts. "What is it?" Raven asked with genuine curiosity. "Starry. It's because she has a purple star on her forehead and a glossy pelt." Raven's heart swelled with pride. "Starry," he echoed, "What a perfect name." Starry was a blue pup, like her mother. Lithia looked over to her other pup, who was also blue. "And this one can be…Starlight." Raven's heart exploded. Two she-pups. This was an absolute miracle. He was going to be a father. Although he was a bit disappointed that Lithia didn't have any male pups. 'But our life is perfect. What can possibly go wrong?' Raven privately fought against the darker part of his heart.

'This is it. This is going to be my first catch of the day.' Excitement tingled all over Starry as she stalked her sister, Starlight. Starlight was playing with an old leaf, kicking it up and down with her tiny paws. "Gotcha!" Starry yelled in triumph as she pinned down her sister. Starlight squealed in surprise, hitting her head hard against a rock. Starry quickly leapt of her sister and checked her. "No broken bones," she murmured. Lithia padded over, her lip was curved in a snarl. "I saw everything Starry. No more hunting for you today," she growled. Licking Starlight's fur, Lithia picked her up by the scruff and padded back to the cave, lashing her tail angrily. 'Oops,' Starry thought to herself. She followed Lithia instinctively, hanging her head, her tail drooped.

Starry's teeth crunched into bone. Nosily gnawing a thrush bone, Starry earned scowls from her family. "Starry, could you be a bit quieter?" Raven barked curtly. "Oh, sorry," Starry quickly apologized. Pawing the bone away Starry crossed her forelegs and set her head on them.

Birdsong filled the morning air as the sun slowly rose into the sky. "Starry, today Lithia and I are going to teach you and your sister the hunting crouch." Raven's woof was filled with excitement. Starlight wagged her tail and did her best imitation of the hunting crouch. "Like this?" Starlight squeaked. Raven chuffed heartily, "No not like that. Balance your weight. You're putting to much weight onto your left side. Tuck in your shoulders and keep your tail still, its sticking out like a bramble." Starry carefully dropped into her best hunting crouch, taking note of Starlight's mistakes. She balanced her weight on her haunches equally; she tucked in her broad shoulders and dropped her tail onto the floor. "Very good Starry! Just sleek down your fur, you look like a pinecone," Raven's eyes twinkled with amusement. Starlight flattened her ears. "Why can't I do it?" Her lips were curved into a snarl. "Be patient Starlight and learn from your sister," Raven ordered. Starlight pricked her ears again. "I know, I'm sorry dad," Starlight was calm once again. Raven's ears started twitching. "I can hear mouse," he muttered. "I can't," Starry whispered. "Taste the air," advised Raven. Starry did as she was told and there was no mistake that there was a mouse. "Dad, I can't smell it," Starlight hissed. "Keep quiet girls, you know prey is scarce in this season." Raven flattened his ears and lashed his tail with annoyance. The three crept closer to the mouse, and saw it nibbling on beechnuts. "Starry you try," Raven spoke softly. "If you miss I'll be there to cut it off," Raven used his tail to point where he was going to be. Remembering her short training session, Starry took all of the information she got out of it and used it. Lightly putting her paws on the ground, Starry slowly approached the mouse. It hadn't realised she was there and kept on eating. Relaxing her haunches and tucking in her shoulders, she pounced. And she would have got it to if Starlight hadn't leapt out. Starry's sister batted Starry away with her forepaw and tried to pounce on the mouse instead. But the mouse had already noticed what was going on and leapt out of the way. Starlight growled as her paws landed on bare grass. "Starlight, what are you doing!?" Raven's lips were curled in a snarl. "You ruined her catch!" Raven glared daggers at his daughter. Starlight was trembling. "It's not fair!" Starlight burst out. The blue wolf stormed off in tears. The fur along Starry's spine bristled with anxiety as she watched her sister erupt into tears. "Have I done something wrong?" Starry asked her father. Raven ran his tail along her spine, "No my little star, you've done nothing wrong. I'll have a talk with your sister later onward."

Yellow eyes pierced the overwhelming darkness. Suddenly, a tree rustled and an owl exploded from the leaves. Starlight flattened her ears, fearing the worst. After storming off, Starlight had gotten lost in the deep dark woods. She couldn't kick off the sensation that someone was watching her. "It's just my imagination," she told herself. A leaf fell onto Starlight's nose and she jumped back. Suddenly, a sharp smell drew her away from fear. It was tangy and Starlight was sure it was some kind of herb. Following the scent she was lured deeper into the woods. "Ouch!" Starlight whimpered as she scratched her flank on some brambles. She wanted to turn back but she couldn't. She was enchanted by the smell of the mysterious herb. Her scratches were starting to sting but she had nearly reached the source. Moving faster, Starlight tripped on a small stone and went tumbling into a clearing. "Where is the smell coming from?" Starlight wondered aloud to herself. She eyed a small plant that looked enough like a herb to her. "Biting the leaf and chewing it, her mouth was filled with a foul taste and she tried to spit it out, but was only able to expel the leaf. All the juice had been sucked out of it. Thinking quickly, she licked her scratches. The herb juice stung her wounds but she didn't care, she wanted that taste out of her mouth. Surprisingly, after a while, the horrible taste disappeared and her wounds felt better. 'What happened?' Starlight thought. "It seems I've found a healing plant," she murmured. "I'll call it… dock" Nipping it out of the ground, she got to her paws and started heading back. "Oh no, I don't know the way back!" Remembering how she had smelled the dock, she tasted the air for her kin. She could taste blood and water. "What happened now!?" Starlight followed the scent trail and unconsciously started going faster. As she got closer to the scent, water started lapping at her paws.

Starry was horrified. Water had started to flood in their den, and Raven had evacuated Starry and Lithia to safety. Lithia was unconscious, she had hit her head on a rock and suffered some broken bones, including her lower spine. Raven thrashed in the water that was flooding the den, trying his best to keep afloat. "Dad!" Starry was screaming. "Save yourself!" Raven's voice was blurred by the rushing water. Water surged beneath Starry. Raven was drowning. Looking around frantically, Starry spotted a long stick. Rushing over to it, she picked it up and pushed the end of it to Raven. "Dad, get on!" But Starry was too late. Water swirled around Raven and before long he disappeared under the angry current. 'Did this really just happen? My father is dead?' Starry was horrified at her own thoughts. Accepting his death, Starry howled in pain. A sob shook her shoulders as she nuzzled Lithia's body. "Mom?" Lithia stirred a bit before turning still again. Paw steps rustled leaves, Starry turned to see her sister with some herbs in her jaws. "Starlight!"

Starlight's paws were damp and her fur stuck to her body, making her look as skinny as ever. Prey was incredibly scarce in this season. Starry's eyes were red from crying, and her legs were trembling. Starlight gasped, "Starry what happened!?" But Starlight didn't need an answer, she was perfectly aware of what happened. A flood. Starry was obviously in too much grief and shock to answer as her pelt had dulled and her eyes were as good as lifeless. The flood was the answer to the powerful stench of water. But when she tasted the air again, she could smell something that would linger in her mind for a long time. Death. But who had died? That was Starlight's question. Looking around, she realized she couldn't see the black pelt of her father. Her tail drooped as low as a snake. Raven's gone. But is Lithia still alive? "How is she?" Starlight's raspy bark broke the long silence. "She has some broken bones and some cuts and scratches," Starry reported. Then she added grimly, "It might be fatal." Remembering how the dock had healed her scratches, Starlight set the dock down and began chewing the leaves, ignoring the foul taste. Starry cocked her head in wonder of what her sister was doing. Spitting out the leaves, Starlight padded forward to Lithia's body and began licking the juice in deeply into her wounds. Once she was done, she only had one leaf of dock left. "We better watch our step until we get more dock leaves," Starry warned. Starlight flicked her tail, "No, its too late. We should always watch our step. Can't you see Starry? We can't live here anymore." "What! Why not?" Starry was shocked. This place had been their home since they were born. "Well, there's obviously barely any prey here so we can't feed mom or ourselves. Mom and dad haven't had the chance to finish teaching us," Starlight explained, waving her paws in the air. Lithia groaned and her eyes cracked open. "Starlight, Starry." I won't survive long, you know that." Lithia coughed up some blood while she spoke. "But please, take me with you. I want to see our perfect home before I die. Starry, Starlight, promise me that you'll bring me there," Lithia's bark was raspy and she occasionally coughed up more blood. Both daughters nuzzled her, "We promise mom," Starlight whimpered feebly. Starry weakly got up to her paws and pawed the corpse of a dead vole. "We might as well eat," she sighed. It was extremely scrawny but it would have to do for now. Tearing a huge chunk of flesh off the vole, Starry nosed the flesh to Lithia. Her neck wasn't broken, so Lithia lifted her head and started chewing on the vole meat. Starry teared off another chunk and ate it for herself, cleaning the grit out of her claws after. Starlight didn't eat much, only the flesh on the vole's haunches and tiny legs.

Starry's paws kicked dust on the ground, She was heaving Lithia onto Starlight's back. "You carry her, I'll carry her after," Starry said. But they made slow progress, as Starlight was not strong enough to carry their mother and Lithia's hind legs were scraping up dust and grit, infecting her scratches. "We could try using dock again," Starry suggested as her sister gently put down Lithia. "No use marigold first," Starlight suggested. Starry eyed her sister suspiciously, "When did you learn that?" Starlight shuffled her paws, "I don't know... it just feels so natural and right," Starlight admitted. Starry had enough respect to question her sister no more. She bent down and Starlight moved part of Lithia's body onto Starry's back. The two she wolves, now that the weight has been evenly halved, made more progress towards their perfect home with each project. It had been hours since they left home, and Starry began to wonder, where were they going? Starry made an sudden halt and Starlight was projected forward. "Hey!" Starlight got up to her paws, shaking the dust and grit off her pelt. The sky was gradually turning a gradient lilac color, and Starry got more worried every heart beat. "Starlight," Starry woofed, "Do you even know where our perfect home is?" Starlight drooped her tail that was lashing furiously only moments ago. "No!" Starlight wailed. "We're just wandering around aimlessly!" Starlight burst into hysterics. Starry padded over to her sister and licked the fur between her ears. "Its okay Starlight, I know we'll find it in the end," Starry reassured her. But privately, she wasn't really sure herself. "Mother, if you can hear us, flick your ear," Starry spoke to her. But when Lithia didn't Starry's heart thumped with fear. Pressing her ear against her pelt Starry checked if she was breathing. She couldn't hear anything, not even a single breath. "Well?" Starlight prompted, quivering with exhaustion and fear. "I'm so sorry Starlight, but she's gone." Starlight's eyes widened as round as moons. "What! But we promised her! We promised her, Starry!" Starlight was screaming at her sister. "We promised we would travel to our perfect home with her!" At that point Starry's patience snapped. "Starlight! At least we've learned a lesson, it's just you and me now! Lithia's in another world and there's nothing you can do to bring her back!" Starlight winced at her words. "You're right..." Starlight blinked away tears. Unsheathing their claws, Starry and Starlight dug a hole to bury Lithia. The stars were coming out and the moon had already rose. The sky was no longer lilac, it was a black sky with tinges of blue. "We should sleep with her tonight," Starry whispered softly. "I'm hungry," Starlight complained, her voice flat with defeat. "We can hunt tomorrow," Starry promised, before sleep overwhelmed her.

Dawn cracked and Starry blinked all the grogginess from her eyelids. She eyed Starlight's sleeping body, her flank rising up and down. She looked so peaceful. 'Better let her sleep,' Starry thought to herself. Then, careful not to wake Starlight, she stretched her aching body, reviving her muscles. "Good morning Lithia," she murmured. A droplet of water on a daisy stem winked, as if Lithia was giving her greetings as well. Starlight groaned, then stirred a bit, before falling back into sleep. 'I should go catch something,' Starry suggested to herself, her stomach seemed to agree with her. Her mind revived the memories of when Raven and Lithia first taught them the hunting crouch. A pang of hurt hit her heart, they never got to say goodbye or finish teaching them. Starry and Starlight were barely out of their puppy hood and they haven't mastered hunting prey. If they wanted to survive, they would have to teach themselves. The sun was slowly rising over the hills, winking on Starry. She got to her paws and left her sister to sleep with Lithia, searching the area for at least one scrap of prey. Raven's words echoed in her mind, "Taste the air." As if he was there, Starry yipped happily and tasted the musty air. She tasted some sort of animal she didn't recognize. "I don't even care if its buzzard food, I'm so hungry!" Starry's stomach lurched at the thought of eating buzzard food but she shook it away. This was going to be a long and harsh journey, every scrap of food should be eaten or stored. Following the mysterious scent, Starry became bewitched by the smell. It was some sort of creature she had never seen before. It was quite ugly, it had black fur and claws on the end of its tiny paws, it was digging incredibly fast. It was going to escape! Thinking quickly, she exploded from the ferns and pounced on the creature and sank her fangs into its windpipe. It was dead instantly. Starry picked up her prey and padded back to where they buried Lithia. Starlight was awake now, and she had twisted her body around, grooming her haunches and the fur along her spine that seemed to stick out every now and then. "Oh good, you brought prey," Starlight woofed. She was obviously still shaken up by Lithia's death, Starlight was cunning and smart, she knew when to appreciate food. "You're welcome," Starry grunted. Tearing off one of its hind legs, Starry bit of the flesh on its tiny limb. It wasn't much, but the black creature would have to do for now. "You're pelt is ruffled," Starlight broke the long silence. "Does that even matter?" Starry growled impatiently, finishing off the last piece of flesh on the leg. Her teeth crunched bone, and her bad mood gave her the energy to. Starlight flicked her ear and scowled at her sister. "I was only trying to start a conversation." Starry let out a lonely sigh, "You're right, I'm sorry. You've been through all this with the same grief and sorrow just as much as I have." Starlight's gaze softened but she kept her stony silence. Starry licked her jowls and pawed the broken bits of bones away. Starlight did the same and shook out her pelt once again. Starry snorted,"I don't see why you keep doing that." Starlight glared daggers at her. "I do what I want," she retorted. Starry instantly regretted her words of scorn, 'We shouldn't be fighting,' she thought to herself. "Let's just get a move on."

The sun was glaring at the two sisters, as they carried on their long journey. Starlight's fur stuck to her pelt, making her look like a bone. Starlight wasn't as well fed as Starry, any wolf could see that. "We should rest," Starry declared. "Finally!" Starlight collapsed onto the ground. Starlight got up to her paws and weaved over to the edge of a valley. "Whoa!" Starlight's claws gripped on the edge. "Be careful Starlight," Starry warned her, the fur along her spine was bristling with anxiety. "Oh stop worrying over me like a pup." Starlight rolled her eyes and leaned over the ledge. "Careful!" Starry screeched. Starlight frowned. "Quiet," Starry suddenly stopped moving. Starry eyed a pebble that was dancing on the earth, barely touching the ground. Starlight padded over to her sister, her hackles raised. A dust cloud started rising in front of them. Starry's eyes widened. "Run!" Starry screamed. Starlight and Starry ran as fast as they could. "What is that?" Starlight puffed. "It's a stampede!"


	2. Chapter 2

Starry gasped in horror. It was a stampede of animals they had never seen before. They created a cloud of dust with their pounding hooves. They were gradually gaining ground and Starry realized they were trapped. "How are we going to live!?" Starlight screeched at her sister. Looking around frantically, Starry could see nothing that would help them escape. Starry was panicking, how were they going to survive this? "Let's ride them!" Starlight's voice interrupted Starry's thoughts. "Are you mad!?" Starry's eyes widened. "What have we got to lose!?" Starlight retorted, the tone of her bark was filled with excitement and worry at the same time. Both sister skidded to a halt, waiting for the stampede to come to them. After what seemed like a million heart beats, Starry's voice split the air, "Now!" Starry leapt onto the animal's back, making it snort and buck. Starry bit into the flesh. The creature called out in pain but none of the other's bothered about it. Starry hung on fiercely, her claws sank into the meat on it's back. Starlight was having trouble though, she scrabbled on the animal's hide, yelping as one of the hind paws hit the ground, the instant it did a hoof stomped on it. Starry's heart thumped, was her sister going to live or die? She couldn't do anything about it. They were not approaching the edge of the small valley. It wasn't a high jump, the average wolf wouldn't of made it, but the sisters knew these creatures would. Snorting, the animals jumped. They jumped, and it was quite an amazing sight to see. They reached the other side easily, running off wild into the distance. The one Starry was riding on started bucking again. But Starry sunk her fangs into its neck. The creature fell onto the ground and twitched a bit, before going eerily silent. Starry whipped her head around, her sharp eyes looking out for Starlight. There she was, hanging onto the cliff ledge by a claw. Starry scrambled to her paws, heaving her sister up by grabbing onto her scruff. "Thanks," Starlight huffed, her body trembling with shock. Starry said nothing, gazing into the distance. "We should hunt while its still light," Starlight's serious bark interrupted Starry's train of thought. "You're right," she agreed. Heading two different directions, the sisters hunted ferociously.

Starlight's nosed was pointed in the dry air. They were still in desert area, but approaching a forest. Starlight's stomach gurgled and she struggled to keep going. A leaf shifted and Starlight whipped her head around. There it stood, digging at a small hole, desperately trying to make it bigger. 'Rabbit!' Starlight dropped into her creaky hunting crouch, careful not to let the rabbit sense her. Her paw steps were steady and careful, her tail was inches above the ground. A jolt of pain went down hind paw. It was from the stampede, when the animals stepped on her right paw. But Starlight didn't care, she was too hungry. When she thought she had gotten close enough, she pounced, struggling with it. Starlight was hardly bigger than the rabbit itself, and she was having trouble handling it. A dark figure swished past her, cracking the rabbit's spine with its powerful paws. Starlight lay on the ground shyly, not caring if her pelt got dirty. Starlight looked up and the figure. It was a brown male wolf, with darker brown stripes on his back. He would of been easily mistaken for a cat if not for his size. Starlight looked incredibly puny compared to the wolf, but they were about the same age. "You looked like you needed some help," her smirked, licking his jowls that were smeared with rabbit blood. "I'm Starlight..." Starlight was bewitched by his penetrating jay feather blue eyes. "I'm Bramble."

Starry was exhausted, instead of finding food, she was hunting for shelter. "There!" Starry let out a relieved sigh as she spotted a huge pile of fallen trees. Huge trees blocked the view behind the pile. Underneath was a small shelter with ivy covering the entrance. She poked her head inside and saw a tiny waterfall that only let out a small trickle of water. To someone of high maintenance this wouldn't be much, but to a wolf this was paradise. Starry realized there was a smaller hole at the back of the den. Unsheathing her claws, Starry began to dig furiously. After a while, she uncovered another entrance. "I wonder where this leads," she murmured. Squeezing herself inside, she made her way through the hole. "Ugh!" Starry's hind leg kicked the edge of the wall, making her wince. She could see light ahead, she was almost to the end. Using all her remaining energy to push herself forward, Starry went tumbling out of the hole, landing on a soft patch of moss. Shaking her head, she saw a magnificent waterfall, a rainbow crossed the pool of the falls. "It's beautiful," Starry gasped. But her moments of breathtaking views were shattered by a darker thought. 'What if another wolf lives here? A full grown one that eats smaller wolves?' Starry shuddered but pushed the thoughts away. Knowing she couldn't enjoy this paradise, she crawled back into the hole she came from and writhed back into the small den under the pile of trees.

"And then I found this mysterious herb that healed my scratches from the brambles," Starlight finished telling Bramble about the dock. "Sounds interesting," Bramble barked. He continued, "But I have this feeling you're not telling me everything." Starlight looked crestfallen. "Wow, its like you've known me forever," she remarked simply. "Well?" Bramble prompted. Starlight sighed distantly. "My father, Raven, drowned when a flood hit our den. I wasn't there at that time, I was returning back from collecting the dock. My mother, Lithia, was wounded in the flooding and died afterwards. Now I'm travelling with my sister, Starry, to find a new home." Bramble licked her ears, "Sounds rough," he woofed. Starlight tried her best not to flinch, but what was this feeling? She never felt this happy and ecstatic, her heart was fluttering. "Hey, I can show you my place," Bramble changed the subject. Starlight's tail twitched. "I don't know Bramble..." "Come on, it'll be fun!" "Oh alright, just be quick though, Starry will be wondering where I am." Starlight padded off with Bramble by her side, heading to a forest area.

Starry yawned. She had taken a quick nap under the den she found. She stretched her body in exhaustion. Then, heading towards the ivy draped entrance, jaws gaped in yet another yawn, she hit her head against something furry. She yelped and took a step back. It was a brown male wolf she had never seen before, his fur was spiked in aggression, and sharp rows of teeth poked out of his jaws. But that wasn't what really surprised Starry, it was who stood beside him. "Starlight!" Starlight widened her eyes. "Starry!" The brown wolf's fur went down and he lost is snarl. "This is your sister Starlight?" He questioned. "Yes she is." Then, turning around to face her sister, Starlight barked excitably, "Starry, this is Bramble. Bramble, this is Starry." "Oh...hello." Starry sounded a bit flustered. "Yeah...hi." Bramble shuffled his paws nervously. Starry cocked her head. What had gotten over those two? Bramble's woof broke the long silence, "Sorry about earlier Starry, this is my den." "Oh, I was about to leave anyway." Starry flicked her ear. "Would you like to stay the night?" "Sure."

Starlight felt warmth seep from her body. 'Where am I?' She thought fearfully. She could see two silhouetted figures in the darkness. It was Starry and Bramble. Nuzzling. "No!" Starlight screamed in frustration, and she found herself back in the den. Dawn had cracked and Bramble had left them to sleep. Starlight cuffed her sister around the ear. Starry got up, pawing her ear. "What did you do that for!?" Starlight's anger was swelling up, and right now Starry was not exactly her favourite wolf to talk to. "Don't pretend you don't know!" She spat. Starry was taken aback. "I saw you and Bramble out there last night, nuzzling, like you were practically insulting me right at my face!" "Excuse me!?" Starry glared at her sister and bared her teeth. "I wouldn't do such a thing! We just met!" Starlight's anger disappeared, replaced with sadness and regret. 'But it felt so real! Could it of only been a dream?' Starlight winced at her own thoughts. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going hunting," Starry growled. Starlight gazed after her sadly. "What have I done?"

"I can't believe her!" Starry was fuming. Kicking up dirt ferociously, Starry stormed off to find some food. She picked up a familiar scent. Bramble! Starry padded closer to his scent but quickly realized that he was not alone. "Please don't punish me," Bramble pleaded to another cat who was almost an identical copy of him. "Why would I? When I have some other wolf to punish other than you?" The menacing wolf snorted. "No! Rain, please don't hurt her, I love her!" Bramble begged him. "Then do as I say and bring back Raven's daughter for me. Alive. The elder one can stay, she's useless to our plans, the younger one has obviously felt more hurt. She is the key." Bramble bowed his head, "Yes Rain. I will do it for the sake of Blossom." Starry could not believe her ears. She had to get back to the den and warn Starlight. She shot off, not caring if she was heard or not.

Starlight wanted to cry. She had just lost the most precious thing to her in the world. Her sister. Just when she felt tears form in her eyes, Starry rocketed into Bramble's den. "Starlight, we have to get out of here, now!" Starlight wanted to explode with joy, but she let her ego get the best of her. "You can't tell me what to do! And what if Bramble comes back?" Starry was obviously not in the mood for arguing. "Starlight, Bramble is going to kidnap you!" "No he's not! He likes me!" "Starlight can you just be not so stupid for once!? Bramble doesn't like you, he's using you so Blossom can be safe!" "Who's Blossom!?" "I don't know! He was talking with this other cat called Rain and he's going to use you so he can save Blossom!" Starry spat out her words. Starlight looked deeply hurt. "I hate you!" She hissed, shooting outside. Starry's heart fell apart. "Does she really hate me?"

Starlight's paws flattened leaves and ferns. She didn't care where she ended, up except in Starry's air. But she was stopped by a familiar face. "Bramble!" Starlight cried with relief. But Bramble looked distracted. "I'm sorry Starlight," he whimpered. Without warning, Bramble swatted his powerful paws across her head, knocking her out. Then, picking her up by the scruff, Bramble dragged Starlight back to where Rain was waiting. "Excellent," he hissed. "Now go away, go see your stupid sister," Rain bared his fangs. Bramble dipped his head and went off to see his sister, Blossom. She sat on a small rock, guarded by two other bulky wolves. They snarled at Bramble. Bramble barked sharply, "Fox, Dunce, I got permission from Rain to see her." Fox and Dunce exchanged glances, like they were wondering if they should let him through or not. "Fine, go in," Fox said gruffly. They stepped aside to let Bramble to her. "Blossom!" "Bramble!" They nuzzled each other affectionately. When they parted Blossom let out a lonely sigh, "Oh Bramble, why does our brother Rain have to do this to us?" Bramble licked his jowls, "It's not our fault that Raven beat Rain in a duel. He should of fought harder. If he did win then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" Dunce padded up to Bramble and nudged him hard, nearly knocking him over. "Time to go," he grunted. Bramble looked at his sister sadly before going off with Dunce, his head lowered.

"Starlight?" Starry peeked into some shrubs. She wasn't there. Starry let out a distant sigh, her eyes dark with worry. Fear swelled in her heart, what if Bramble already got her? Retracing her paw steps, Starry led herself towards Bramble and Rain's camp. Starry swatted an annoying fly away from her ear with her tail. Careful not to let them see or smell her, Starry descended into Rain's camp from the hill she was standing on. Lucky for her, the wind was blowing the other way, so Bramble and his goons couldn't scent her. Starry let out a small sigh of relief. She could see the camp more clearly now; she scanned the area for her sister. "Aha!" She let out a yip of triumph. There was Starlight, clawing another wolf who apparently got to close to her. Starry crept closer. "Hey, you shouldn't be here," the growl of a male wolf made Starry freeze. Starry quickly turned around. "Who are you?" She asked, her hackles rising. "Me? I'm Fox." Starry's hopes were crushed. "And I'm sick of being treated as a slave to Rain." Starry pricked her ears. He continued, "I've seen the way you look at Bramble." Starry's ears felt hot, it was true, she loved Bramble, just like her sister. But now she couldn't see a reason to love him anymore. "How do you know?" She barked warily. Fox flicked his ear, "Rain trusted me to spy on Bramble and return the news on what he was doing. There was a cave behind that waterfall you ran into. I was behind it all along, watching you." Starry felt no need to ask anymore questions. "Will you help me free my sister?" "Yes I will. I love Bramble's sister, Blossom." Suddenly it felt like a whole new wolf just emerged out of the old and beaten Starry. She took in a moment to think to herself, 'Blossom? Bramble's sister!? That means Starlight still has a chance to be with him.' Fox's woof snapped her back into reality, "I've spoken to Dunce about it, he told me he was sick of doing slave labor too. He's going to attack Rain anytime soon, and when he does we'll be there to help him." Starry didn't know who Dunce was but she couldn't care less. "What about Bramble?" Starry inquired. "He doesn't know, but he's smart enough to know a rebellion when he sees one." "And the rest of Rain's posse?" Fox smirked at her question, "We're his only. Me and Dunce. Rain isn't as tough as he looks, all bark no bite." Starry twitched her tail to acknowledge him. Suddenly, a battle cry split the air. "That's Dunce, go!"

Starlight didn't have time to reflect what was happening, Starry and Fox had just dashed out of nowhere and joined Dunce on fighting Rain. Bramble's evil brother knew he had no chance, so he surrendered. Bramble and Blossom padded up to them. "What happened?" Blossom gasped. Rain was in a submissive pose, his nose buried in the ground. Bramble obviously didn't know and didn't care. He growled and spoke in a loud voice, "Rain, what have you got to say in your defense of your crimes against us?" Rain said nothing. Bramble growled viciously. "Then die!" He slashed his sharp claws across Rain's throat, ripping it out. Blossom gasped and Starlight gagged. Starry just stared coldly at the body of Rain. "Death wasn't punishment enough," she snarled. "We should get going," Bramble announced. Fox and Dunce flicked their tails. "Well we're going to join the clans." Bramble was as silent as a statue. But Blossom padded up to Fox. "I'll miss you, you were the only one kind to me when I was kept prisoner besides Bramble." Fox licked her muzzle. "Blossom, please come with us." Blossom shot a pleading glance at her brother. Bramble sighed. "Alright you can go." "Yes!" Blossom ran up to Fox and tackled him, licking his face affectionately. Then Bramble turned to Starlight. "I'm sorry I had to put you through all this. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to save my sister from death." Starlight nuzzled him, "Of course I forgive you stupid." Bramble's eyes twinkled with amusement as they entwined tails together and walked back to the den. Starry followed them, waving her tail at Fox, Dunce and Blossom in goodbyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Starry couldn't help but feel a worm of jealousy in her mind. Every wolf seemed to find their true love, every wolf except for her. It had been many moons and sunrises since Starlight and Starry had met Bramble, and now the two sisters and Bramble were living under he pile of fallen trees. It was nice there, it had food, shelter, water, you name it. They all had a comfy bedding, and Starlight and Bramble slept together. Recently, Starlight had been neglecting Starry, and she was wondering if she would move on now that her sister had found a mate. She couldn't stay here forever, sooner or later she would have to leave, she couldn't interfere with her sister's love life. She was lying in the den all alone, Bramble and Starlight had gone hunting. She yawned and gradually got lost in her own thoughts. 'When they get back I'll tell them about leaving. They'll be happy together,' Starry's heart was crying at the thought of it. She flicked a stone halfway across the den, for once in a long time, Starry felt truly lonely. Suddenly a familiar scent flooded through Starry's nose. 'They're back!' Bramble's head cut through the long ivy that covered the mouth of the den. "We're back, Starry." Starlight held a plump vole in her mouth and Bramble held a pigeon. Starry rose to her paws slowly. "Guys. There's something I wanted to tell you." Starry explained that she had to leave and all the details and reasons. "I have to guys, its not my path to stay here," she finished. Starlight looked hurt but Bramble just slowly nodded. Starry nuzzled Starlight and then Bramble. "I'll miss you guys," she said before padding out of the den. "Wait!" Starry turned back. It was Starlight. "We'll come with you some of the way." Starry couldn't refuse, "Alright."

The sun was going down, turning the sky a gradient orange pink. Starry, Bramble and Starlight had reached the edge of the forest. "Okay Starlight, we've gone far enough," Bramble announced, licking her between the ears. Starlight nodded, but her eyes were sad and far away. Just as Bramble was about to turn around, a scrawny wolf with a white foam around its mouth appeared. Its eyes were wild. Bramble took a step back in alarm. "D-Dunce?" He stammered nervously. Apparently the wolf had caught the disease which makes you foam around the mouth, and eventually die. "Starlight, Starry, run!" Bramble screeched. Dunce launched himself at Bramble, who jumped out of the way. Starry and Starlight watched the fight from a distant. "I hope he'll be alright," Starlight whimpered. Dunce had backed Bramble against a cliff. But before he could bite Bramble, a boulder got dislodged from the top of the cliff. Just as Bramble was about to meet his death, the rock rolled down and crushed them both. "No!" Starlight screamed and ran over to Bramble. Starry followed her, her paws were tired from running but she didn't care. Dunce was obviously dead, his spine was poking out of his back, which made Starry gag. Bramble was also dead, his spine had been broken, and one of his hind legs were twisted. Starlight howled in pain. Starry couldn't believe it, why couldn't they just be happy for once? Starry's anger swelled, and she exploded, "Why can't we just be happy for once!?" Starry looked at her poor sister. 'I should stay with her until the next cold season,' Starry decided. "Come, lets go home," Starry licked Starlight and they headed back to Bramble's den.

Starry carried a fat snow hare in her mouth, she was bringing it back for Starlight who was expecting Bramble's pups. She would always say, "Its a pity that the pups would never meet their father." Starlight's expecting pups had messed with her appetite. "Hey Starlight, I brought you a hare," Starry called, her bark was muffled in the fur of the snow hare. "Great," Starlight tore a huge chunk of it off its haunches. Once she had enough, she nosed it over to Starry, who ate with glee. "I'm going to go for a walk," Starlight announced, stretching her body. Starry barked something in reply before gazing after her sister. Starlight felt some tremors of pain vibrate through her. 'Strange,' she thought. It kept happening, the last tremor was so painful that Starlight could barely even walk anymore. "Help!" She squealed. Starry's sharp ears picked up her sister and she ran to her. Luckily, Starlight had not wandered off so far so Starry was able to get to her. "Chervil, fetch chervil!" Starry did as she was told and went looking for some chervil.

"It's only one pup," woofed Starry. "I'm fine with one," Starlight's nose twitched. Starry flicked her ear to acknowledge her. "Starlight, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Starlight cocked her head, "What is it?" "Starlight I can't stay here, I need to be free. I want to move on, this isn't the perfect home for me." Starlight looked crestfallen. "Why?" Starry thought about how she was going to put it. "I need to leave because I just feel trapped in this forest. Back at home, we hunted in clearings and open areas, not forests." "We sometimes hunted in forests," Starlight pointed out. "Well mom and dad did anyway." Starry shuddered, "It doesn't feel right for me, I'm going to travel on to find my new home." "Don't leave me!" "But you're better off here!" Starlight was silenced. Starry sighed, "I'm going to leave now, goodbye dear sister." Starry walked away before Starlight could argue, but she could feel her penetrating gaze following her sadly.

Starry reached the beach, it was cold season and the ocean was frozen. "Better go before it melts," Starry muttered bitterly. Carefully testing the ice with her paw, she put weight on it and the ice remained strong and steady. "Good." Starry jumped on the ice and began her journey. It was the middle of the day, although it looked like it was about to storm. Thunder started cracking in the clouds. Starry couldn't see the beach anymore, which meant it was too late to turn back. She trudged on, the howling wind piercing through her blue pelt. She looked up and saw a cloud that looked unusually like her sister, Starlight. Could it be a sign? No, of course not, it was just a cloud. At least that's what Starry thought.

It had been a quarter moon since she began to cross the ocean and Starry was probably halfway there, the ocean wasn't as big as the other ones. The light of the sun shone on the light, but Starry was to tired to care. There wasn't any shelter there, lots of seal holes but no shelter. Her joints were getting stiff, and her muscles would always twinge with pain. Suddenly she pricked her ears and heard a sharp sound of cracking. Whipping her head around, she saw the ice had split behind her and the cracks were now descending upon her aching paws. Starry's eyes widened in horror and, ignoring her painful muscles, she ran like she never ran before. Snow was bashing at her face, and every once in a while she had to shake it off. She was losing ground quickly. "Help me!" She howled. Seeing a humped shape in the distance, she picked up her pace unconsciously, her pelt a blur. As she neared it, it got bigger and bigger, and Starry realized it was an island. By now the ice and already split completely, and Starry was standing on a chunk of ice, her paws were everywhere, trying to get a grip on the slippery ice. She was relieved when the strong wind blew it in the islands direction. Starry heard a noise and she saw that the ice had hit land and was now cracked, going different directions. Starry groaned and shook out her sopping wet fur, flicking water everywhere.

Starlight's paws thumped, she carried her pup in her jaws, which she named Moon. Moon was a pearl pup with blue tinges on his body and his father's stripes across his back. "Mama, where are we going?" Moon mewled. Starlight couldn't speak with her son in her jaws, she could only go further. She had followed her sister across the ocean, up until when the ice split. Moon wasn't strong enough for such a journey, but Starlight was too desperate. She needed to find Starry, and not only because she missed her, but in the last quarter moon, the forest was overtaken by a bunch of wolves that were obviously not a clan. She had followed her sister after his had happened, and although the scent was stale, Starlight's powerful nose led her way. She hadn't gone far when the ice split, and she hopped from ice chunk to ice chunk, still following the scent trail of her sister. Moon cried, he was hungry. So laying down, she nosed Moon to her stomach, who suckled happily. But fear still lied in her heart, without proper food and water, her milk supply would dry up soon.

Immense darkness was pierced by the light of the stars and moon. Starry wandered around the island, looking for shelter, or better yet, prey. The scent of vole filled her mouth, and Starry got into a wary hunting crouch. She could see the dark shape of the rodent close to her. Steadily moving forward, she stalked it. She didn't care if her technique wasn't correct, she was to tired to even notice. When she thought she had gotten close enough, she pounced, landing square on its tail. The vole squeaked in alarm and tried to get away but it couldn't. Starry shook the grogginess out of her head before delivering a killing bite to the vole's neck. She ate in silence and loneliness, devouring the entire vole, even chewing off all the meat on its bones. Then, gathering up all her remaining energy, she gathered some moss and soft ferns, making a nest. A thorn was caught in her pelt but Starry didn't care, the thorn could wait until tomorrow.

Starlight saw a black fin disappear into the ice cold water in the distance, it was a misty morning so she figured it was a trick of her eyes. Moon was padding beside her, his soft pup fur all fluffed up. When he got tired, Starlight would carry him for the rest of the day. The water was unusually calm, there was no sign of life. "Mama, did you hear that?" Starlight pricked her ears, catching a small splashing sound. "Yes," she murmured. Moon looked puzzled. "We better get going Moon, we've got to find Starry," Starlight groomed his ears, before flicking her tail as a sign to follow her. A huge black shape passed under the ice without them noticing.

Starry was also travelling on the ice, leaving the island behind. Her stomach grumbled, she hadn't been able to find anymore prey on the island before she left. It was probably because of her flimsy and careless hunting, the vole probably alerted all of the other animals. But there was something in the distance ahead. It looked like another island. It was far away though, and it'll probably take a few days before she would reach it. Starry went on, keeping a sharp eye out for prey. Night was starting to fall, the moon had already risen, winking down at Starry. She heard a splashing sound, and a small grey head poked out not far away from Starry. 'Seal!' Her mind was screaming with joy. Carefully stalking it, Starry pounced, wrestling with the seal. It was still a seal cub, but it was nearly as big as Starry herself. They took their fight into the water, making it run red with blood of both seal and wolf. At last, Starry was able to kill the seal, by sinking her fangs into its blubbery neck. She dragged it onto the ice, panting with exhaustion. She licked a wound on her shoulder, digging in to the seal she had caught. But she couldn't help noticing a menacing shape zip through the water.

Starlight saw a black raven fly overhead of her. "What's a crow doing out here?" Moon asked, his eyes clouded with confusion. "That's a raven not a crow," Starlight explained. "But why is it doing out here?" Moon pressed on. Raven. The words she spoke filled her heart with grief over her lost father. "I don't know," Starlight admitted. Moon cocked his head but shrugged it off, going on ahead. "Oh father, what are you trying to tell us?" Starlight murmured. The raven let out a shriek, before flying away, disappearing into the clouds. But a bloodcurdling scream snapped her back into reality, she saw Moon being dragged underwater by an enormous black shape. Starlight was horror-struck, she dived in after her pup. Moon had drew blood from the black sea creature with his tiny, but thorn sharp claws. Feeling empowered by rage and fear, Starlight grabbed onto Moon's scruff, trying to tug him back onto shore. But the creature refused to give up. Starlight let go of Moon, she was losing her breath so this was her last chance. Swimming towards Moon's attacker, she scratched its left eye furiously, making it cry out in pain, letting go of Moon. Starlight grabbed him and swum back to shore. There she uncovered something horrifying. "Moon, your leg!" Moon's leg had been teared off completely. "It hurts!" He wailed. He stood wobbling on three legs. Trying desperately to stop the bleeding, Starlight tore off a chunk of her fur, using it to patch up his wound. Moon whimpered before collapsing on the ice. Starlight shook with worry as she picked up Moon.

Starry was nearly to the island. She saw how big it was, it was huge, so much bigger than the one she had left behind. A raven's call pierced the air. Starry looked puzzled. What was a raven doing all the way out here? The raven landed at her feet, startling Starry a little. It lifted its wing and pecked at it, and Starry noticed some red splotches under it's wing. Blood. Wolf blood. Wondering if the raven would allow her to, she got closer and sniffed it. There was something familiar about the scent. Her memories were jumbled, but she could make out a scent that she longed for. "Starlight!" She gasped. What happened to Starlight? was she hurt? No, this wasn't her blood. Starry tried to push her dread away but to no avail. "Has Starlight been following me?" She asked the black bird. The raven cawed and took of into the sky, circling around some mountains that looked cold and dangerous. 'Is this my destiny?' She wondered to herself.

Starlight carried Moon in her jaws, who had been asleep for days, and still asleep. She was nearing an island. She was still hot on Starry's trail, and that trail led her to this island. At the first moment she got on the island, she found a moss nest not far away, Starry's scent was stale. She also found some vole bones. Moon woke up, hungry. He barked helplessly for his mother's milk. Starlight's supply had dried up, just as she feared. Moon couldn't eat fresh prey yet, he was too young. Thinking quickly, Starlight nicked herself on the fore leg with her claw, drawing blood. Moon sniffed, and he instinctively started lapping at her blood. "That's a good boy," Starlight barked gently. After Moon fell back asleep again, Starlight left him in Starry's old nest, searching for prey. Nothing. there was absolutely nothing left. They would have to leave tomorrow.

Starry had waited for days since the raven showed signs that Starlight was coming. She couldn't wait any longer, excitement tingled in her paws. Her destiny was waiting for her, calling her, just waiting to be discovered. She had answered the call of the wild. Getting up to her paws, she began her journey to the mountains.

Starlight could see another island up ahead and Starry's scent was getting stronger then ever. Moon had woken up, and he was now limping beside her. The island smelled strong of herbs and Starlight was glad for that. She needed to treat Moon's leg as fast as possible. Picking Moon up by the scruff, she ran as fast as she could. She needed Starry, she needed to rest, she needed herbs to treat her son. To Starlight's dismay, Starry wasn't there. "I'll follow her trail later," she decided. Moon winced as Starlight took the blood soaked clump of fur out of Moon's leg wound. She left him by the shore, looking for some marigold and cobwebs. "We're going to be okay!" Starlight howled in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold hit Starry like a bomb. Her fur was sticking out in all directions. She had entered the area of mountains. She could only see white and the looming shapes of the mountains. Starry shuddered, she couldn't go on like this. She had already hunted before and she wasn't hungry, but she needed shelter desperately. Her vision blurred, she before long, she was out cold. A she wolf appeared through the snow, her fur blended into the snow. She picked her up by the scruff and dragged her away.

Starry blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes, cleansing her vision. A blue wolf with flower vines wrapped around her body leaned over her. Her pigtails with blossoms in them were swaying side to side. "You're awake!" She yipped happily. "I'm Orchard!" Starry sat up. Orchard was no more than a pup. Starry groaned as her wounded shoulder twinged. A male wolf with white fur and blue sun patterns all over his body appeared through the ferns of the warm stone den. "Hello. It is good to see you are awake. I am Bluesun, I found you unconscious in the snow." His multicolored eyes twinkled. "Oh I'm Starry." Starry nearly choked on her words. She was tired, wounded, hungry and cold. "You've got a visitor Starry." Bluesun's bark interrupted her thoughts. Starlight padded in the room with Moon limping awkwardly beside her. Their pelts were covered in herbs, most likely to keep them warm. They must of traveled through the snow to find her. "Starlight!" Starry got to her paws, ignoring the pain caused by her shoulder. Starlight was lost for words and just licked her face rapidly. "Oh Starry, I missed you so much!" Starry rumbled affectionately at Starlight's bark. She had missed her sister so much. She would happily give up a limb just to see her again. Starlight backed away from all the welcoming and loving hugs and kisses. She shook out her ruffled pelt and licked Moon's fur between his head. Moon flinched in embarrassment. Starry licked her jowls. "So, Moon, I've never got to see you grow up from as a puppy." She got up and started licking his face, ignoring that Bluesun and Orchard were there. Orchard snorted and made gagging noises, earning a whack on the nose from Bluesun. Starry groaned, the pain on her wound had overwhelmed her and she lay down lazily. "How long have I been out?" Bluesun cleaned some snow off his paws. "Not for long. About two sunsets." Starry's face showed no expression at Bluesun's words. "How can I ever repay you for your generosity? I owe you my life." Bluesun hesitated and Orchard stiffened at Starry's offer. Bluesun sighed, his eyes were gleaming with fear. "Well," he started to speak. "There has been a mountain beast that haunts our mountains." Starry wagged her eyebrows, puzzled. "'Our mountain'?" Suddenly, Bluesun howled and other wolves started to pour in. A coal black female wolf with a pure white face that looked old but wise padded forward along with a male wolf with black stripes on his wood brown face. "Bluesun? May we speak?" The female wolf lashed her tail impatiently. Bluesun dipped his head. "Of course Misty, Bark." Misty and Bark stepped even more forward to Starry and Starlight. "You have come young ones. The prophecy foretold that a wolf that had descended from the stars along with her companion would save us all." Bark wheezed in between his speech, showing yellowed teeth when he opened his mouth. Misty nosed Bark aside and sat down in front of them, reciting the prophecy. "Black as raven, blue as night, blue stars fall from the sky, igniting a special light, defeating the haunting legend." Bark pointed at Starry and Starlight with his patchy tail, "You! You are the wolves that will save us all, defeat the beast and send us home! It is your destiny!' Bark broke into another raspy cough and his shoulders sagged. Murmurs of approval rippled through the wolves of the mountains, and Starry felt a crushing feeling, what if she failed? Well she would either succeed or die trying. "Save us!" A black and white she wolf screeched in pain. Orchard let out a howl of misery, putting her paws over her eyes. Barks and howls broke through the crowd, making Starry's ears explode. Starlight cringed and moved Moon away from the wolves. "Mama, I'm scared!" Fear clouded Moon's amber eyes. Starlight licked his neck fur. "Hush little one, it will soon be over." Misty froze. "The ancient ones have granted me another prophecy!" All eyes turned to Misty and Bark, who was sitting beside her, licking his fur down on his fore paw. Misty coughed and wheezed, Starry could swear she smelled her cotton breath from where she was standing. "The moon lights above our paws, lighting the inner power, of which the two are chosen." Every wolf stared at Starlight's son, Moon. All of a sudden, Misty's voice sounded strong and young. "Moon, come here." Moon cautiously approached the old she wolf.

Moon was trembling all over. All his instincts told him to claw this wolf and run back to his mother wolf, but it just felt right to do this. Misty placed her paw on his chest. "Moon, as a member of Wolf Haven, I give you the power of strength." Moon felt a jolt of pain go through his body, but it quickly ebbed away, leaving a fire mark on his chest. Bark rose to his paws, his voice was also strong and young. "Moon, you will not get to keep these special powers of Wolf Haven to yourself. You must share them with your kin so they can fulfill the prophecy and complete their destiny." The old wolf turned his head and continued. "Moon, as the leader of Wolf Haven, I give you the power of leadership, intelligence and resilience." Another tremor passed through him but disappeared again. "You're intelligence I have given you is to be shared with you're kin, so is the resilience." Misty hushed something in Bark's ear. Moon twitched his ears, trying to make out what they were saying. Bark smiled at Moon. "We have decided to give you the gift of leadership. Use it wisely Moon, lead your kin into victory." Moon flattened his ears, stressed. What was the beast that they kept talking about? Why were these rouge wolves in so much trouble? Is the mountain monster that bad that its driven even rouges into hiding? Moon was scared, he was about to face the battle of his life, and so were Starry and Starlight, the chosen ones. Moon was a simple tool to these wolves. He stifled a snarl at the thought. Was this what he would always be? A simple tool in another wolf's plans, would they just use him to get rid of their problems? He hoped not, he always believed he was useless after the attack of the giant black sea creature. His leg started to throb, but his anger was so fierce that the pain started to ebb away in his mind. It was still there, he didn't care, he was going to show them that he wasn't useless. He was going to find this beast himself, slay it and drag its body back. "I'm going to sleep now Mama, I'm tired," Moon told Starlight. Starlight nodded slowly, her stiff movements betraying her age and fear.

Starry and Starlight spent the heartbeats discussing battle strategies to defeat the mountain legend. Misty and Bark had mysteriously disappeared after the reciting of the prophecy, probably went back to Wolf Haven, whatever that was. Moon was in his nest, or so they thought. Orchard burst into one of the stone rooms in the cave. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be sleeping! Do you know how late it is?" Bluesun scolded her. Orchard was puffing and panting, like she had come here with some urgent news. "Hold on, wait," a she wolf called Elsa barked all serious like. Orchard breathed in slowly. "Moon! Moon is gone!" Starlight was quiet, though every wolf could tell she was doing her best to force herself to keep calm. "If Moon is anything like me," she began slowly. "He must of gone off to slay the mountain beast himself so he could get be important and get noticed for once." Elsa turned around to face her, her strong lithe figure made Starlight look frailer than ever. "What? Don't you give him any attention at all?" Starlight looked crestfallen. After a long silence she sighed. "No, I showered too much attention on finding my sister." Every wolf could see her trembling with grief. "Moon!" Starlight howled in despair. Orchard was still wide eyed, her breathing had slowed. "What are we going to do? Moon was an important step to our peace!" Orchard screeched. At that moment Starlight completely flipped out. "That's it! You only care about going back home, you only want to use us! You don't even care if we die, you're just a bunch of selfish dog dung!" Starlight spat, shoving her face in Orchard's. The young wolf was scared out of her wits. Bluesun and Elsa were horrified. Dog dung was the worst insult a wolf could ever come up with. The insult was born when a wolf traveled beyond the beyond, into the city where there were huge creatures and resembled bears. They were hairless with pink skin, most of them were holding onto creatures that looked like wolves, dogs. The wolves always thought dogs were pointless, always needing the care of a hairless pink bear. Bluesun snarled and unsheathed his claws, which were quite blunt. No wonder these wolves couldn't kill the beast themselves, they were too weak and pathetic! "Who are you calling dog dung? Didn't you know that I have dog kin!?" Starlight took a pace backwards, suddenly afraid of the sun patterned dog wolf. Starry wavered in between them. "Guys! This isn't the time for fighting, we've got to find Moon!" Bluesun's hackles were still raised and Starlight had recovered from her shock, baring her fangs. Elsa cuffed Bluesun around the ear. "Starry's right, we've got to find Moon, that's the important thing right now." Bluesun looked baffled. "But don't you want to go home?" Elsa snorted. "Is that all you care about? Of course I want to go home, but going home isn't important, I don't even know if we need to go home! We've survived here for moons, waiting for the chosen ones." Bluesun flattened his ears in shame. "I know, I'm sorry." Elsa licked her jowls and said nothing.

Pain ripped through Moon. Yellow eyes pierced the white of snow, its claws blood red. There was a nasty gnash on Moon's pearl flank, it was painted with crimson blood. One of his fore paws lolled in the snow, the joint connecting the shoulder and leg had been split. The beast bared its yellow fangs, its tips smeared with dried up blood. Turning around, leaving the poor savaged Moon behind to die, it disappeared through the snowflakes, its shadow loomed behind the sheet of snow, slowly fading away. A wolf known as Sosa trekked through the snow, tripping over Moon's limp body. "I found him!" Sosa howled in relief and fear. Moon's vision blurred and he soon fell unconscious. Elsa padded over with Starry, helping Sosa carry Moon. "He didn't wander off far before the beast found him," Bluesun, trying to encourage them. Cloud, another wolf who had come along with them, snapped his head around to face Bluesun. "Yeah, but that means that the beast has found us and we won't be able to travel far!" Dusty, a brown female wolf padded beside Cloud, stroking his spine with her soft and fluffy tail. "Relax, you know how ferocious it is, but you've never tested its intelligence like I have," she barked, showing some scars along her neck that lead down to her shoulders and chest. They approached their large stone cave, it was an underground cave, with a mouth that could only fit one wolf at a time. Cloud snorted doubtfully, "Dusty, I know you're trying to make this better and all with your optimism, but seriously, even a newborn pup could see that the beast can break rock easily." Paw steps echoed among the cave eerily, and Dusty flinched a bit. A snarly and bitter wolf called Adder narrowed his eyes at Cloud and woofed sharply, "You do realize she means that the beast only knows how to kill, it probably doesn't have any digging skills because of its size. It might find us and break the rock, but it could never fit into the hole without constant digging. It's clumsy paws are the blame!" Dusty licked Adder's cheek in appreciation, who flinched away shyly. Expression clouded over Dusty's eyes, hurt, affection and confusion.

Bluesun couldn't help but feel sorry for Dusty, she had been padding after Adder for moons and he still hadn't noticed. Even if he did, he showed no sign of love for her. He gritted his teeth, he had once loved Dusty, she was kind, beautiful, she was a whole package. But when Bluesun confessed his feelings, he got denied. Dusty told him about Adder, feeling that he could be trusted. Guilt washed over Bluesun like a tsunami. He couldn't. He couldn't of been trusted, he had lied to Dusty and Adder, telling Adder that Dusty hated him and she was the one who killed Autumn, Adder's sister. But it was all a lie, Autumn wasn't killed by a travelling rouge, couldn't they see the blue fur in between her claws? No of course not, there were many blue wolves in their rouge group, too many in fact. None of them could ever accuse Bluesun of the murder, there were no witnesses except for poor old Tails. It was him, Bluesun had killed Autumn, and Tails had let him, Tails was watching him slaughter poor Autumn, by reporting Bluesun's murder, Tails would gain a supreme reputation, he was a skilled hunter and fighter, although he could be a bit naive sometimes. Tails watched him, encouraging him to make the killing blow, and Bluesun did. But he turned on Tails, ending him with a single swift blow. He was a murderer, he didn't deserve to live, all his complaints, his achievements, his victories and defeats. Right now, they all meant nothing to him, he killed Autumn and Tails for the wolf who'd rejected him, he was blinded by selfish love. Bluesun let out a howl of despair. Sosa approached him and licked his ear. "Are you okay?" Without thinking, Bluesun lashed out at her, baring his teeth, his hackles rising. Sosa took a step backward but quickly got into a defense stance. "Hey! I was only trying to help!" Sosa's eyes were filled with regret and fear. Bluesun thought he could also make out love in her eyes but he pushed away the thought. Sosa would never love him, besides, Bluesun had absolutely no feelings for her. He wanted Dusty and only Dusty.

Starlight groaned and tossed around in her bedding. The comfy moss that was lined around her nest was squashed flat to the ground. She couldn't sleep, not without her little Moon. Starlight yawned and headed out of the den, wandering into the main stone room of the underground cave. She could hear the merciless wind blowing outside and voices coming from the entrance. "It must me the other wolves looking for me!" She hurried out of the room, heading toward the escape route. She needed to find Moon. As soon as she got outside, cold wind blasted against her, but even with snow molding around her eyelids, she could make out two piercing yellow shapes. She tried to cry for help, but claws got to her first, tearing into her throat. She struggled helplessly against the beast, thrashing her hind legs. But before long, her eyes rolled around her sockets, until only the whites could be seen. She was dead, stone dead. "Ah!" Starlight jumped out of her bedding, slamming into the cavern wall. She wasn't dead, it was a dream. Starlight was trembling, the impact against the cold stone was painful, but not as painful as the feeling in her heart. It was a vision, she was going to die.

Starry's sleek fur brushed against moss. She watched in horror as Moon squirmed around in agony, Sosa was dabbing moss on Moon's gnash, trying desperately to disinfect it. A small voice piped up from the crowd. "I know what to do." Every wolf turned around to see Starlight lingering at the entrance. "I still have some left over dock. A small plant was tucked behind her ear with some marigold leaves and cobwebs. "Where did you get those?" Cloud asked suspiciously. Starry opened her mouth to make a sharp reply but Dusty silenced her with a hard stare. The angry blue she wolf bit her lip from a sharp reply. Starlight narrowed her eyes at Cloud. "Why so anxious, eh? I thought I was one of the prophecy. Besides, I want to help my son." At first, Cloud didn't back down. But then he dipped his head and moved away from Moon. Starlight chewed up the marigold and spat the juice into Moon's wound. Moon twitched a bit before falling back to his unconsciousness. She squeezed some dock juice into the scratch behind Moon's ear, then bandaged his wounds in cobwebs. "He needs to rest now," Starlight ordered. Everyone reluctantly began to leave, except for Cloud and Adder who lingered behind a bit longer, suspicious of Starlight for no particular reason. It was only when Starlight glared daggers at them both they left. Starlight sighed and felt some wolf's tail tip stroking her shoulder. It was Bramble. Starlight yelped and tripped over her own paws in surprise. Making sure that no wolf was here by quickly turning her head and pricking her ears. "Bramble, I thought you were dead!" Starlight hissed in his ear. Bramble smiled. "I am. But I'm in a special place now, Wolf Haven. Starlight gasped. "You mean that Misty and Bark...?" Bramble twitched his ear. "That's right my love, they were dead just like me all along." He chuckled to himself. Starlight fumed. "Its not funny! I missed you so much! Did you send the raven?" Bramble looked puzzled. "Raven? What raven? I sent no raven." Starlight looked as confused as Bramble was. "Then that raven must be my father," Starlight breathed in. Bramble nodded. "It makes sense. Your father was as black as a raven and as ambitious as one too." Starlight narrowed her eyes at her mate. A golden light was illuminating off his pelt, making his fur look glossier than ever. "What do you mean ambitious?" "In a faraway lake, there are four clans. The clans are made up of mysterious creatures called cats, who are somewhat like wolves. They hunt prey, fight battles over territory, all those kinds of stuffs. They have kittypets, which are the cat clans' names for other cats who are chained like those dumb dogs. They also have rouges and loners. Rain and Raven were once best friends." Starlight cocked her head in confusion, "Does that mean you're older than me?" Bramble shook his head from side to side. "No, I was the second litter to my mother and father. By the way, have you noticed that Bluesun's name is a warrior cat name?" Starlight was startled. She had to ask him the next time she saw him, she needed to know. Bramble continued speaking, "Wolf Haven have the power to turn you into cats you know. In a many, many, many sunrises, a wolf called Will will come and join your little group. He has a disfigured past, Wolf Haven is sorry for all the things that were meant to be, but Will is an important step in a future prophecy." Starlight narrowed her eyes. Another prophecy? What was with Wolf Haven and their prophecies? Bramble ignored the look on his mate's face. "The prophecy tells of a silver wolf that will travel many lands, he will be known as a hero, he will come to you first, weak and wounded, but he will grow very strong, and maybe eventually find true love." Starlight snorted, despite her age, she was practically a pup at heart, she only acted seriously when she was worried or scared. She knew Bramble too well, when he meant 'maybe', he meant the wolf in the prophecy will find true love and live happily ever after. Why couldn't her life be like that? Tears started to well up in her eyes, and Starlight dived into Bramble's figure, ruffling his chest fur. Bramble looked surprise, but he gently licked her face affectionately. "I'm sorry I have to leave you Starlight. Goodbye." "Goodbye Bramble!"

**Autumnpelt: Okay folks, Starry's journey ends here! But I will continue writing in a second document thing...**

**Starry: But I wanna fight da monster!**

**Autumnpelt: You will Starry |:c Just be patient, I'll start writing now lol. Just keep checking my profile for more fanfics ^^**

**Autumnpelt: Le title: Starry the ****conqueror**

**Autumnpelt: SPOILERS! Starry does defeat the beast and is welcoming all the attention, Starlight lets her pride and childishness take over her, killing her own son Moon and accusing Starry of the murder. Starry is exiled and has to live alone now, she knows she didn't murder Moon. But how will she prove her innocence? READ OF COURSE, DUH. I ain't gonna tail ya da whole thing ya know :3**

**Please review! **


End file.
